The Truth
by starbright
Summary: [Completed] Bosco and Faith talk after he gets out of the hospital, and comes to some realizations. Bosco and Faith shipper story
1. Default Chapter

The Truth

Summary: Bosco and Faith talk after he gets out of the hospital, and comes to  
some realizations.  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Author's Note: This is a Faith and Bosco shipper story.. so if you don't like them.. you might want to stop reading now..

Chapter 1

At times like these she is glad that she is a cop, because otherwise, she's certain that she would be a collar for trespassing by now. She has spent the last twenty minutes milling around his neighborhood. She could probably name every store on the block and trace the distance from one place to another.

As she gulped down her coffee, her frayed nerves only seem to intensify. This  
was ridiculous, she thought to herself, this is Bosco. There was no reason for her to be nervous about seeing him again.

You just saw him a couple of hours ago, her practical side whispered, what has changed in a few hours?

Closing her eyes, she let out a shaky breath. Grabbing her purse, she dashed out of the coffee shop. _It was just a hug - a simple way of thanking you. _  
As she knocked on his door, her fingers playing with her hair, she desperately wanted to believe that those words were true.

"Faith!" he said, surprised to see her, as he opened the door.

She looked up at him. "I just wanted to come by and see how you are doing." She explained.

He smiled at her. " I'm fine, Faith. You didn't have to come by and check up on me."

She walked into his apartment, forcing herself to look at anything but him. "I  
am not here to mother you, if that's what you are worried about." She snapped. Forcing herself to breathe, Faith shuffled her feet, begging herself to calm down. "I should just go."

Frowning at her jumpy behavior, Bosco moved towards to the door. "I would really like if you stayed, Faith." He whispered softly.

Forcing herself to look at him, she smiled sheepishly at him. "I promise not to snap at you again. So how does it feel to be out of the hospital finally?" she asked, as they walked over to the couch.

Stretching his legs, Bosco looked around the room. "Ah, this apartment of mine has never looked lovelier. I wasn't made for being cooped up in one place of that long."

Nodding, Faith smiled at the memory flashing in her mind. "I can still see the doctor's face when you walked out without your wheelchair, but they don't know you as well as I do." she said, laughing.

He grinned at her comment. "But you know that I would walk out."

"Of course I did, Bos."

"We have been through a lot these past few months, haven't we? Why does it always take a tragedy to get us back together?" she asked.

He shrugged at her question, his eyes watching for her face for a moment before looking way. " I guess because we are both so stubborn." he said, as the doorbell rang. "That should be my dinner," he said as he stood up.

((

Faith and Bosco were sitting in the kitchen. "If I known that you were going to come by, I would have got you something to eat. "

"Its fine, I'm not hungry." Faith said. "I thought your Mom would be here."

"She was here for a few hours and wanted to spend the night, but I told her that I would be fine. So she said that I had to phone her every few hours. Why does she think I can't take care of myself?"

"She just worries about you. She almost lost you, I think she has every right to act like that." Faith replied.

He nodded, letting out a shaky breath. "You always know what to say to me, don't you?"

"I should, I have been your best friend and partner for 12 years." Faith remarked softly, shivering slightly at the memories tugging at her consciousness. Being here with him was a constant reminder that she had come too close to losing him.

"Faith! Hey come on, don't zone out on me like that."

She looked at Bosco. " What?"

"Are you alright? You seemed like you were in another world." He said, worriedly.

She smiled at him. "I'm fine, I just can't believe that we are sitting here and talking like we used to. You don't know how many times when you were in your coma that I hope that we would have the chance again to do this."

"Well we can now, can't we? What do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"You are definitely not the old Bosco" she said, laughing at Bosco. "Because you uttered the words 'talk' and 'want to' in the same sentence."

"Don't laugh at me, Faith, you were the one that said we need to talk again." he said, as he grabbed her hand, and held onto it tightly. Glancing at him curiously, she was a bit taken a back when she realized that he was serious.

"Well what do you want to talk about first?" she questioned.

He gazed at her. "You were the one that wanted to talk, not me."

"Well if you don't want to talk that is fine. We can watch some TV." she said, as she stood up and walked over to the living room.

"Why do you want to work with me again when you come back to work after getting shot. You didn't have to work with me so why did you?"

Bosco stared at her back, swallowing nervously, suddenly wishing that he had kept his mouth shut. _There is a reason why some things are better left unsaid, Boscorelli,_ a voice hissed.

She turned around, and moved towards him, and locked eyes with Bosco. "Bos, I already told you why." She replied, trying to hedge the question.

Sighing, Bosco shook his head. "No, you never told me. All you told me was it was not a matter of want. But you never actually told me the real reason."

She didn't know what to say, she never thought that Bosco would ask her about that day. He had never been one to dwell on the past and she had thought that she had been in the clear.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, you said that you need to talk, well let's talk." he answered sternly.

She looked at him, and could see that this was important to him. She led him to   
the couch. "It wasn't really a hard decision to think about it, I wanted everything back to normal, and you have been my partner for 12 years, Bosco. And if I was going back to work, I was going back to my old partner – the one I had before he left me for Martiza Cruz. I trust you and know that you would keep me safe."

"But I didn't keep you safe that day, did I?" She looked over at Bosco, and could see by the expression on his face, that he still feels guilty about that day. She didn't blame him for what happened that day.

"You want to know what I regret the most, Bos." she spoke softly, as she grabbed his hand.

He looked up at her. "What, Faith?"

"I wish that I didn't push you away that day in the hospital, but I was just so scared about everything. I didn't know if I was going to ever walk again, so I did what Fred ask me to, and told you to leave. But I missed you, Bos. I know that you felt bad about that day, but I don't blame you, that is another reason I wanted you to be my partner again. I wanted you to show you that I still trusted you to be my partner. Because deep down, I knew that you were my partner, the one who would do anything for me."

Faith froze for a moment. As her eyes widened in shock, realization hit her like a ton of bricks. That day, those four bullets, he almost sacrificed himself for me. And she wondered when everything had suddenly changed.

"Is everything okay?" he questioned her, as he walked up to her.

She looked up at him. "I'm fine."

He wasn't sure if she was telling him the whole truth. He grabbed her hand. "Faith, please don't lie to me. Everything is not fine."

She should have known that he would know when she wasn't telling him the whole truth. He always did.

"When I said that I knew you would do anything for me, I was right, even since we been partners you always made sure that I was okay. When I got shot, you still looked out for me making sure that I didn't go to jail."

Bosco bowed his head, clasping his hands, his voice solemn and earnest. "There is nothing I wouldn't do for you."

"Okay I answer your question, so now I have a question, and you have to answer it truthfully."

Bosco grinned. "I'll tell you the truth, I promise."

"Why did you save me that day in the hospital, and don't tell me that you did it because I'm your partner."

Startled by Faith's question, Bosco shifted uneasily on the couch, knowing that he had to tell her the truth. As his eyes locked with hers, he seized the opportunity before the little courage he had abandoned him.

"I saved you that day because I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

The Truth

Chapter 2

Bosco noticed the expression on Faith's face. Shuffling his feet, he felt the heat rise in his cheeks, he couldn't believe that he just told Faith that he loved her. What was I thinking? He thought to himself.

"I shouldn't have said that, Faith…" Bosco replied, looking directly at her. "I don't even know why I said that. What I mean was that I didn't want to lose you that is why I jumped in front of those bullets for you,"

Faith locked eyes with Bosco, she knew him well enough to know that he was lying to her. She took a hold of his hand. "Bos, tell me the truth, do you love me?" she asked, with a smile creeping on her face.

"Faith,"

"Bos.. I thought we telling each other the truth, do you or you not love me?" she asked, as she moved closer to him.

"I have always loved you, Faith, but it doesn't matter, because you don't love me. Why did I open my big mouth," Bosco replied, as he walked away from her.

"How do you know that, Bosco?"

Bosco turned around. "I'm not your type. I never have been." Faith glanced over at Bosco. " Do you know what it was like when you were shot, you were lying on the ground, and the first thing that I came to me was that I couldn't lose you because you were a part of my life, and always will be. So don't tell me that I don't love you because I do, Bos, I love you more than you ever know." Bosco walked over to Faith, leaning over and kissed her.

Faith looked up at Bosco. "Does this mean that you believe that I love you?"

"I don't know, Faith. I think I might have to kiss you again." Bosco teased, as his lips found hers again.

She smiled at Bosco. "I never thought when I came here tonight that I would be expressing how I felt about you."

"Why did you come, Faith?"

Faith peered into his eyes, her smile faltering, as her voice took on a more reflective tone. "I don't know, Bos. I went home after taking the car back to the station, and all I could think about was you, I knew that you were fine, but I need to come over and see you."

"I'm glad that you come then," Bosco replied as he grabbed her hand. "I never thought that I was going to tell you that I loved you today because I was never going to tell you."

"Why?" Faith asked, as she moved closer to Bosco.

He looked into her eyes. "You are my best friend, and I didn't want to tell you the truth about how I felt about you, I didn't want to lose you."

Faith put her arm around Bosco. "You would never lose me, even if I didn't love you. I'm there for you always," Faith replied. "But I do love you, so you will never lose me,"

Bosco smiled at her. "I love you too."

(((

The hours melted by as they sat on the couch, their arms wrapped tightly around each other. Faith snuggled closer to him, a bright smile touching her lips. "It feels so right being in your arms, Bos."

"All the woman said that," he said, grinning. She patted him on his shoulder lightly. "But you aren't any woman, you are the one," he said, as he kissed her.

"Bosco…"

He looked at her. "Don't tell me, you change your mind that never happens to me."

"No of course, but I have to leave now before Emily get home,"

"What do you have a curfew?" Bosco said, laughing.

She smiled at him. "I missed this Bos." She admitted quietly, her hand waving at them. "Being with you – nothing else matters – and that we are just us without anything between us."

Faith stood up and walked over to the chair to get her jacket. Bosco followed her. "This has been the best homecoming that I could ever imagine. Thank you for everything that you did for me today," he replied.

She turned around. "I would do anything for you, Bos. I'm just so glad that you out of the hospital,"

He leaned over and kissed her. "I'll see you soon right?"

She smiled at him. "Of course you will. You can't get rid of me now."

He hugged her. "I wouldn't want that. I love you, Faith,"

"I love you too," she said, as she waved goodbye to him. She smiled to herself as she walked away from his apartment.

((

A few weeks later,

"Mom, are you going out on a date?" Emily asked, as she walked into the room.

Faith turned around. "Well..."

"It's okay, you know. It's weird but I am alright with it. As long as I get to interrogate them." Emily replied, grinning.

Faith smiled at Emily.

Emily looked at Faith. "You been spending a lot of time with Bosco, if I didn't know better I would say that it is him,"

Fiddling with her earring, Faith tried to act casual, wondering how to respond to her daughter's comment. She was still having a hard wrapping her head around the idea that she was dating Bosco, and she had no idea how Emily would react to the news.

"You are dating Bosco, aren't you?" Emily replied.

"Yes I am."

"When did this happen?" Emily asked.

"Well you remember when Bosco got of the hospital? I went over to his apartment and we kissed that night."

Faith couldn't believe she was talking to her daughter about her love life.

"So tell me everything, mom." Emily replied.

"Em, I'm not telling you about my love life," Faith replied.

Emily laughed. "I don't want to know about your love life, I just want to know when you and Bosco decided that you like each other. I saw something between the two of you. Did you ever want to be with Bosco when you were with dad?"

Faith shakes her head. "I loved your father; I would have never cheated on him. But after your father left me and I started to realize that I loved Bosco, I guess almost losing him do that to you,"

"Shouldn't you be going now, mom, you don't want to be late for him. " Emily replied. Faith smiled. "You are right, "she said, as she grabbed her jacket.

"Mom,"

Faith turned around. "Yes, "

"I'm glad that Bosco makes you happy, you deserve it,"

Faith smiled. "Thanks, Em," she said, as she hugged her, before leaving for her date.

((

Faith knocked softly at Bosco's door. The door then opened.

"Hey Bos, I'm here for dinner."

Faith then looked up and realized that it wasn't Bosco standing in front of her.

"Rose."


	3. Chapter 3

The Truth

Chapter 3

Faith was shocked to see Rose standing in front of her.

"Rose," Faith replied. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she walked  
into the apartment.

"Maurice called me a few hours ago. It seems like he had an accident, he bumped  
into his kitchen cupboard." Rose said.

Faith let out a relieved sigh. "But he is okay right?" she asked nervously, her eyes darting around the room, looking desperately for Bosco.

"I'm fine, Faith." Bosco replied, as he walked out of the room. "I'm not  
clumsy, Ma. I was just not paying attention to what I was doing."

She looked up at him, and saw that he had cut on his face. Faith run to Bosco, and hugged him. "Are you sure you are okay? why didn't you phone me earlier, I would have come by." She chided him, her grip on his back tightening.

Frowning, Bosco stepped back from her, a spark of frustration showing in his eyes. "That is why I didn't call you, I don't want your pity."

She grabbed a hold of his hand. "I don't pity you, Bosco. I do have the right to worry about you. I love you, Bosco, and so I think that I earned the right to want to take care of you." she said softly, her hand caressing his.

Relaxing slightly, Bosco looked at her with embarrassed eyes. Nodding, she smiled at his attempt to apologize. Leaning over, she kissed him, causing him to groan softly into her mouth.

They suddenly forgot about Rose was still in the apartment.

"So I guess I don't have to ask Maurice anymore, who his new girlfriend is?"  
Rose laughed. Faith looked at Rose and smiled.

"It is about time the two of you realized that you love each other. I've only been waiting for this to happen for over a year now." Rose replied, smiling.

"So how long has this been going on?" Rose asked.

Bosco grinned broadly at his curious mother. "Since the day that I got out of the hospital,"

Faith smiled. " I went to see him later that day, and we started talking,  
and one thing let to another. And Maurice," She exclaimed, causing Bosco to shot her a warning glance, only causing her only smile to widen, "and I came to a few realizations."

Rose hugged Maurice. "I'm so happy for you that you finally realize that  
Faith was the one for you."

Bosco smiled. "It took us awhile to figure out ourselves, but I know that I  
love her now, more than anything else."

"I always saw something between the two of you, but it wasn't until you were  
in a coma, Maurice, that I really saw that she loved you, even if she didn't  
know it yet. She was by your bedside as often as she could be, and when she  
wasn't, she called to see how you were doing."

Bosco glanced at Faith as he put his arms around her.

" I didn't even think that you were his girlfriend, Faith, I knew that you  
have been spending a lot of time with him, but I thought that was just  
because you are friends, but I am happy for the both of you, you both  
deserve it," she said, as she hugged Bosco and Faith.

Bosco looked at Rose. "Thanks Ma."

"Well I guess I should leave the two of you alone," Rose responded, as she  
grabbed her jacket, waving goodbye to them before leaving.

Later

Bosco and Faith were sitting on the couch. " I'm so sorry, Faith, this isn't  
how I wanted the night to go. I was going to take you out for dinner at this  
Italian place, but we got there too late because my mom stayed longer than I thought she would,"

Faith put her arms around Bosco. "Bos, this is fine as long as I am with you, I don't care what we are doing." She put her head on his shoulder. "What really happened today, Bos?"

He turned around, and locked eyes together. "I can't keep anything from you,  
can I?"

She turned to face him. "I know you aren't clumsy." She said softly. "Your eyes are brothering you again, aren't they?"

"I was walking in the kitchen when suddenly my right eye got blurry. I was trying to get something from out of the cabinet, and then all of a sudden, I just couldn't see it. And that's how I cut myself. " He laughed hollowly, unable to look at her. "I couldn't see the stupid cabinet, Faith."

She nodded. "Bos, you have got to do something about that. I don't want you to hurt yourself. I love you too much, and I don't want to lose you."

"Faith… if I go to the doctor, I will never be able to get back on the force." Bosco replied.

"You don't know that.. maybe you just need to wear contact lenses. You haven't even talked to Lieu about going back to work yet, just go to the doctor, and we will deal with what ever come our way. I'll be there with you, no matter," she spoke softly.

He put his arms around her. "I'm lucky to have you,"

"I'm the lucky one," she said, as she leaned over and kissed him. She put her hand on where his scar was. She could feel him tensing up, but it didn't matter to her.

"Faith, don't" He whispered, trying to pull away from her.

"I don't care, Bos. Didn't you hear that woman think that men with scars  
are sexy," she said, as she kissed it.

"Oh do they?"

Later that night,

Bosco and Faith were lying in the bed together. She turned and looked at Bosco sleeping. She had many nightmares when he was in coma, that he was never going to wake up, and she would lose him forever.

She touched his face. But now he is lying next to me, alive and well, she thought to herself.

She then got of the bed, and was getting dressed. "Faith…"

She looked up. "Hey,"

"Where you are going?" he asked. She sat down next to him. " I have to go home, I told Emily that I would be late, but I can't be too late. Just so you know, Emily is happy that we are dating."

Bosco smiled. "How did she find that out?"

"She guessed, and I couldn't not tell her. She was okay with it, I wasn't sure how she was going to be about me dating you, but she seems happy with  
it.

"I wish that I could stay with you all night, but I can't. But Emily is going over to her friend's house next week to do a report, so maybe I can stay all night then."

He sat up. "I understand, I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Of course you will, you can't get rid of me now."

A few days later

Faith was sitting in the doctor's waiting room for Bosco. She took the day off to take him even though he told her that she didn't have to come, but she knew he wanted her to be here with him, and she wasn't going to let him deal with outcome on his own – whether it was bad or good.

She looked up as she saw Bosco coming out of the room. "So what did the doctor say?" she asked, as she stood up.

"That there is a good chance that my eye will get better; I just have to wear contact lenses for the time being."

Faith hugged Bosco. "That is great."

Bosco glanced at Faith. "I wouldn't have gone to the doctor if it wasn't for you, you know me I am very stubborn."

"I know. I was your partner for 12 years," she said laughing as they walked out of the doctor's office.

Later that day,

"So what did the doctor say about you going back to work?" Faith asked Bosco, as she walked up to him.

He looked up at her. "She said that I was physically fine, and that I am ready to go back."

"How do you feel about it?" Faith asked.

"I can't wait to get back to work, and finally be a cop again. You don't know how much I miss it, Faith." Bosco murmured, shuffling his feet.

Faith put her hand on his. "I know you do, but don't rush yourself, you have only been out of the hospital for a few weeks."

He looked up at her. "I love you worrying about me, but you don't need to worry, I'll be fine."

"Bos I love you, I will never stop worrying you, especially now that I'm not your partner, who will look out for you," she said, as she put her arms  
around him.

He looked up at her. "I'm sure my new partner will be able to, but it is going to be so strange not having you as my partner,"

"But you get me after work, isn't that better?" Faith laughed.

"Of course it is," he said, as he started to kiss her. "I rather have you like this.. then have you as my partner at work."

She smiled. "Same here."

Bosco was sitting on the couch with Faith in his arms. It felt so good to be in her arms like this. He pictured telling her the truth about how he feels about her maybe times before, but none of them turned out like this.

As he glanced down at a sleepy Faith, he knew that he had made the right decision. If telling the truth after all these years had given him this gift – his Faith, then he would have done it years ago.

The End.


End file.
